In general, golf is a game in which players successively hit golf balls with clubs along a predetermined course until the players insert the golf balls in a hole cup and a winner is determined based on the smallest number of hits. Recently, with an increase in leisure time, an increase in income, a recognition of the importance to health and exercise, and an increase in ecological need for space for sports and leisure activities, the golf has become a sport that many people enjoy in the world since the golf was created in the UK.
A golf course usually is configured with 18 holes including 10 holes that the player can reach the putting green with 2 hits, 4 holes that the player can reach the putting green with 3 hits, and 4 holes that the player can reach the putting green with 1 hit. For each hole, a standard number of times of hitting is set.
On the other hand, putting denotes a stroke of hitting a golf ball placed on a putting green with a putter in order to insert the golf ball in a hole cup. As the number of times of putting for 18 holes, 36 hits are set as standard number of times of hitting. In the case of a golfer reaching a certain level, the putting is a very important action since it is determined whether or not the total number of times of hitting can be reduced depending on how precisely the putting is made.
For example, in the case of golfers reaching a certain level, in most cases, the golfers can reach the putting green with the same number of times of hitting, but the ranks of the golfers are determined depending on the number of times of putting the golf ball into the hole cup on the putting green. If a putting stroke on the putting green cannot be performed correctly and a golfer misses a putting that the golfer may succeed in, a psychological stress will adversely affect the play in the next hole.
Thus, in order to accurately perform a putting stroke, which is very important in a golf game, an appropriate address posture and accurate, stable putting swing are required. In addition, it is necessary to accurately determine a distance from the golf ball to the hole cup and the state of the putting green. In addition, it is also necessary to hit the golf ball with the most suitable strength according to the distance and the state of the butting green.
Accordingly, golfers repeatedly train putting strokes to make putting more accurate. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to maintain the correct putting feeling because the putting strength must be adjusted only by feeling at the time of training. In the case of putting training in a training place except for an actual putting green, there is a problem in that efficient training cannot be performed at all because the putting cannot be trained at the actual putting distance due to the small size of the training place.
In the putting, especially short putting of 2 m or less, the straightness of the putter head is an important factor in determining whether the putting is successful.
Thus, during the putting, putting is practiced in various ways in order to make the putter head straight ahead along the straight direction.
In such a putting practice, if the golfer can accurately check the direction of the putter head visually in real time, it is a great help to improve the straightness of putting.
In the related art, a number of related techniques for improving the straightness of putting have been disclosed. These related arts disclose a putting direction or a putting distance before the putting. However, these related art techniques have disadvantages in that the direction of the putter head cannot be measured and displayed during the actual putting process. In other words, in the related art, the putting of the golfer can be corrected by allowing the golfer to check whether or not the golfer actually performs the putting in a straight line. However, the movement of the putter head cannot be measured and the straightness or direction cannot be displayed to the golfer performing putting practice in real time during the putting, and thus, there is a limitation in the putting correction.
Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0096658 (published on Oct. 10, 2005) is a cited document.